my_little_pony_fan_lavorfandomcom_es-20200216-history
My little power ponies: EG RR
Aquila dash: vamos a pasar el portal Chicas: de acuerdo! Aquila dash: prepárense De repente pasaron el portal Canción inicial de MLPP EP Aquila dash: bievenidos al mundo de EG Risa pie: es mejor que antes Aquila dash: bueno no se emocionen mu… Risa pie: ¡FIESTA! Chicas: RISA! Risa pie: ¿Qué? Aquila dash: canterlock high la vieja escuela Rarita: nunca la olvide Aquila: ahora cálmense o sino puede suceder algo malo Chicas: ok Very shimer: hola chicas Chicas: Very shimer Very shimer: vine a saber porque vinieron Manzana verde: puede que vengamos por algo pero no se porque Risa pie: creo que vinimos a hacer caras Very shimer: conocen a dazzle yazz Aquila dash: yo no… Dazzle yazz: he llegado aquí por algo Canción guerra de bandas Very shimer: estoy viendo algo raro pero no se que es Risa pie: vieron esa cosa verde? Very shimer: eso mismo hiva a decir Aquila dash: voy a la biblioteca para saber que es Manzana verde: te acompaño Llegan a la biblioteca Aquila dash: este libro no es, y este tampoco Manzana verde: encontré este libro Aquila dash: el anuario escolar Abren el libro Manzana verde: dice información de dazzle yazz “dazzle yaz es la humana mas mala después de Very shimer. Ella tiene un amuleto muy raro que usa para que las bandas se peleen entre sí por eso siempre debes estar atenta si la ves. Solo 7 elementos lograran vencerla y si fallan todo canterlock high será un oscuro reinado de batalla” Aquila dash: eso no, no es posible! Manzana verde: somos 6 elementos y necesitamos 1 más Very shimer: acaso buscan un elemento más? Manzana verde: oh por dios al menos encontramos alguien Very shimer: yo era su amiga y ella me dijo que robara el elemento de Aquila pero luego me perdone y parece que ella se enojo mucho al ser de tu lado Aquila dash: eso ya no importa ahora la batalla de bandas comenzó pero tenemos que empezar un nombre para la banda Chicas: ya hemos llegado Aquila dash: ok Van a la cafetería Aquila dash: las mesas se separaron en bandas Rarita: miren una mesa vacia Mientras tanto piensan el nombre de su banda Aquila dash: que les parece the velocity fire? Risa pie: no me gusta mucho Manzana verde: y si la llamamos the 7 elements of harmony? Aquila dash: buena idea Manzana verde: debemos practicar nuestros híbridos Aquila dash: ok =Practicando los híbridos= Aquila dash: voy yo De repente Aquila dash le aparecen alas, orejas y cola Chicas: wooow Flutterbot: ahora voy yo De repente Flutterbot le aparecen alas, orejas y cola Piejack: sigo yo De repente Piejack le aparecen orejas y cola Rarita: mi turno De repente Rarita le aparecen orejas y cola Risa pie: ahora yo De repente Risa pie le aparecen orejas y cola Manzana verde: soy la ultima en hacerlo De repente Manzana verde le aparecen alas, orejas y cola Very shimer: no eres la última es mi turno De repente Very shimer le aparecen orejas y cola Dazzle yazz: hola 7 elementos Chicas: dazzle yazz! Dazzle yazz: Aquila dash parece que painti no está ¿cierto? Aquila dash: pero de que hablas Dazzle yazz: tengo a painti bajo mi control encerrada en mi casa! Aquila dash “llora” painti no! Te quiero painti Dazzle yazz: yo tendré control de toda equestria y el mundo! Chicas: no si Aquila dash no lo permite Dazzle yazz: Aquila dash parece que eres la princesa Aquila dash: tu, tú no sabes de mi Dazzle yazz: bueno te espero el 20 de septiembre para la batalla de bandas De repente Aquila dash lee el anuncio “20 de septiembre, batalla de bandas. Las bandas son: the 7 elements of harmony, the yazz dazzle, canterlock wonderfool y canterlock high. Los esperamos Aquila dash: pero entonces es pasado mañana Dazzle yazz: prepárense Aquila dash: te ganaremos =Practicando en la banda= Aquila dash: afinen mejor Manzana verde: chicas esto no es tan fácil como creen Chicas: ya sabemos Aquila dash: un poco mas Chicas: ok Aquila dash: practiquemos una canción Manzana verde: aburidoooooo Aquila dash: se que es aburrido pero tenemos que practicar una canción Risa pie: yo se una “somos the 7 elements of harmony y ganar a dazzle yazz lo haremos aca nadie nos va a ganar siempre seremos ganadores” Aquila dash: esa canción esta buena Chicas: ok Manzana verde: ahora nos quedan 2 dias y que hacemos? Aquila dash: yo que se Risa pie: FIESTA! Aquila dash: buena idea risa Risa pie: gracias Preparan una fiesta =Preparando la fiesta= Aquila dash: ahora comenzemos Risa pie: ya tengo todo Aquila dash: wow Risa pie: comienza la fiesta todos! Dazzle yazz: te liberare painti Aquila dash: “ve a painti” paint rainbow dash! Dazzle yazz: encerrada de Nuevo Aquila dash: rayos Risa pie: todos bailen Empiezan a bailar Aquila dash: “anota” primer día, comienza una fiesta. Risa pie: vamos wiiiiii Aquila dash: es un éxito A la noche Aquila dash: “anota” día 1 la fiesta fue un éxito Se van a dormir Aquila dash: “amanece” ahhhh buen día Chicas: buen día Aquila dash: es 19 de septiembre! Chicas: que! Aquila dash: tranquilas ya practicamos Chicas: tiene razón Aquila dash: bueno hoy podemos usar mi hibrido para hacer una obra Chicas: buena idea Preparan el ecenario Aquila dash:comienza la obra Aquila dash hace algunos rayos y truenos y bla bla bla bla bla Aquila dash: “anota” el día 2 fue un éxito y ahora a dormir” Se van a dormir Aquila dash: “amanece” buen dia Chicas: buen dia Aquila dash: comienza la batalla hoy! Chicas: queeeeee?! Aquila dash: chicas no se preocupen practicamos Chicas:fiuuuuu Productor: comienza la batalla de bandas! Aquila dash:vamos rápido Y luego batallan mucho y batallan hasta que… Productor: llegamos a las finales y los finalistas son: the 7 elements of harmony y the yazz dazzle Aquila dash: chicas llegamos a la fina Chicas: siiiiii! Productoras comienza la final! Aquila dash: si Dazzle yazz: yo eligo con Aquila dash Prets flower: yo con risa pie Lili yezz: y yo con manzana verde Prets flower: tu risa pie te gusta hacer fiesta no? Risa pie: siii! Prets flower: creo que tus fiestas son las peores que e visto Risa pie:eso no hara que me valla! Lili yezz: manzana verde con que eres una princesa? Manzana verde: si Lili yezz: no creo que seas una princesa Manzana verde: no me importa Dazzle yazz: Aquila dash la princesa te crees cuando una princesa no tiene amigos solo hermanos y tu no eres princesa Aquila dash: chicas hibridos! Todos se transforman y se convierten en otro hibrido! Aquila dash: mi nombre es Aquila dash soy la princesa y aquí ven a dazzle yazz pero yo la derroto pues ella no es nada sin very shimer dazzle no ara nada y yo ganare esta batalla lo hare! Derrotan a dazzle yazz Dazzle yazz: “llora” nooooooooo! Perdi todo no soy nada ahora que voy a hacer Aquila dash: “se comunica” dazzle yazz no debes ser mala todo esta en tu corazón y seras la mejor Dazzle yazz: de acuerdo “ se va” Aquila dash: creo que me debes algo Dazzle yazz: ah si Le devuelve a painti Aquila dash:vamos a pasar el portal Pasan el portal y comienzan los creditos Categoría:Peliculas